kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby: Planet Robobot
April 28, 2016 June 10, 2016 June 10, 2016 |genre =Platformer |modes =Single player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms =Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby: Planet Robobot is an upcoming game in the ''Kirby'' series for the Nintendo 3DS. It is slated for release in Japan on April 28th, 2016, and in North America on June 10th, 2016. Confirmed Story As Kirby naps under a tree, a group of robotic invaders—the Haltmann Works Companyhttp://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kirby-planet-robobot-3ds—descend from the skies of Dream Land and overrun Planet Popstar with machinery. Both King Dedede and Meta Knight retaliate against the invaders. King Dedede uses his castle's cannons and Meta Knight uses his Halberd, but both are easily defeated by the enemies' weaponry. Kirby wakes up, and seeing the machinery, sets out to stop the invaders. Confirmed Major Characters *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Susie Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *Meta Knighthttp://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kirby-planet-robobot-3ds Confirmed Copy Abilities Thus far, 24 Copy Abilities have been confirmed to appear in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Of those 24, 3 abilities are new, and 10 abilities can be copied while using the Robobot Armor. Players can scan amiibo to instantly obtain Copy Abilities, whether random or character-specific, depending on the amiibo used (for example, the Mario amiibo will give Kirby the Fire ability). In addition, there will be a line of Kirby series amiibo, featuring Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee. When either of these are scanned, they will either give Kirby the UFO ability, or one of three custom-designed versions of existing abilities. Note: Copy Abilities listed in ''italic will feature a custom-designed version or will only be accessible when scanned with special amiibo figures. Copy Abilities listed with an asterisk are abilities that can be used with the Robobot Armor.'' *Archer *Beam* *Bomb *Circus *Crash *Cutter* *Doctor *ESP *Fighter *Fire* *''Hammer'' *Ice *Jet* *Leaf *Ninja *''Parasol*'' *Poison *Smash Bros. *Spark* *Stone* *''Sword*'' *''UFO'' *Wheel *Whip Enemies Confirmed Regular Enemies *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Capsule J2 *Chip *Dekabu *Elec *Flamer *Foley *Gabon *Galbo *Gigatzo *Glunk *Hot Head *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Mamanti *Moonja *Parasol *Parasol Waddle Dee (some wearing hard hats) *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Sparky *Spynum *Squishy *Waddle Dee (some wearing hard hats) *Waddle Doo *Walf *Wheelie *Whippy *Waddle Dee driving a small mech *Mechanically-modified Scarfy *Mechanically-modified Bronto Burt *Mechanically-modified Cappy *Mechanically-modified Parasol Waddle Dee *Mechanically-modified Waddle Dee *Mechanical enemy wielding a club *Small medical robot with gloves that yields the Doctor ability *Toxic frog slug that yields the Poison ability *Sharp-toothed robot resembling Foley Confirmed Mid-bosses *Invader Armor *Gigant Edge (Team Kirby Clash) *Mechanically-modified Kibble Blade *Mechanically-modified King Doo Confirmed Bosses *Clanky Woods *Gigavolt *Whispy Woods (Team Kirby Clash) *Landia (Team Kirby Clash) Confirmed Obstacles *Waddle Dee driving three types of automobiles Confirmed Items and Objects *Robobot Armor *3D Warpstar *Assist Star *Food *Treasure Chest *Fuel canister *Sticker for Robobot Armor *Code cube for Robobot Armor *Power Tablets (Team Kirby Clash) Confirmed Modes Kirby: Planet Robobot is confirmed to have a story mode, Team Kirby Clash, Meta Knightmare Returns, Kirby 3D Rumble, and The Arena.http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kirby-planet-robobot-3ds Confirmed Levels * Trivia *The scanning technique used by the Robobot Armor strongly resembles the Copy ability's Analyze Beam. Trailers Artwork KPR Display.png|Website artwork KPR Robobot.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Sword.png|Kirby in Sword Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Fire.PNG|Kirby in Fire Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Beam.PNG|Kirby in Beam Robobot Armor KPR Doctor.png|Doctor KPR Poison.png|Poison KPR_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|Meta Knight KPR_Susie_artwork.png|Susie Media KPR_menu_icon.png|Home menu icon Gallery RobobotKirby.jpg|Kirby in Robobot Armor KPR_Walf.png|Parasol Kirby KPR_Poison_Blast.png|Poison Kirby KPR_Dedede_custom.png|Custom Hammer Kirby KPR_City.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor (Fire Mode) KPR_Clanky_Woods_Preview.png|Clanky Woods KPR_Gigavolt_Preview.png|Gigavolt KPR_Mechanizing_Occupation_Program.png|Susie in a cutscene External links *Official Japanese website References Category:2010s Games